


vineyards and cheese pallets

by luckycharmz



Series: love, light and london [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Blind Alec Lightwood, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood's First Date, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 12:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20045860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckycharmz/pseuds/luckycharmz
Summary: “A sight for sore eyes.” Magnus breathes, warm eyes raking all over Alec, head to toe.“Oh, uh, are you looking in a mirror? Should I step aside?”





	vineyards and cheese pallets

**Author's Note:**

> Initially I had much more written for this fic but thought it may be an over load for their first date and could easily be added to another fic that focused on other things. And then I had wanted to write more after the end but when I wrote the last two paragraphs I knew that was how I wanted to leave it. So, that’s why it took so long to post. 
> 
> Also! Huge thank you to Paola for helping me with the Spanish translations as well as correcting them in the first fic!
> 
> Okay, enjoy!

Magnus wakes to a stupidly wide grin on his face as he gets ready for the day. Alec in his thoughts as he runs his errands, gets lunch with Ragnor and then goes shopping with Catarina.

Later that evening he drives over to Isabelle’s apartment, a place he is well acquainted with. His nerves are overflowing even though the day before he had been rather confident in telling Alec if it felt right then you should just go for it. Nonetheless, it did-_does_ feel right. He couldn’t remember a time where he felt so connected to someone just while being in their presence for mere moments. 

She buzzes him in before making his way to the elevator to reach the 19th floor. He takes a breath in and out before knocking. Only seconds later the door opens and he is face to face with the most beautiful man.

“A sight for sore eyes.” Magnus breathes, warm eyes raking all over Alec, head to toe.

“Oh, uh, are you looking in a mirror? Should I step aside?” Alec feigns sputtering. A teasing grin playing on his face to match his words.

“He flirts!” Magnus chides, a mirroring grin spreading on his face. “Shall we-“

“Look at my two boys! All dressed up and _finally_ going on a date. Dreams do come true.” Isabelle cut him off as she beams at them. Walking toward the two and pulling Magnus in for a hug. “Bring my dearest home no later than 9pm otherwise you’ll be hearing from me. _Is that clear?_” She mocks a serious tone though it doesn’t last long as she breaks into a fit of laughter to which they both can’t help but join.

Alec takes hold of Isabelle’s hand after a moment. “Llámame si necesitas algo, hermana.” He mumbles into her hair before kissing the top of her head.

“No te preocupes demasiado, querido hermano.” She assures him, leaning into his warm hold. “You two be safe and have fun.” She smiles before skipping away to the kitchen.

“Now that we have _her_ blessing. Shall we?” Magnus jokes before extending a hand that was behind him the whole time. “Hold out your hands.” He says lowly and Alec can’t help but oblige before feeling something heavy in his hands. 

He runs his fingertips over the soft pedals as he holds the bouquet the right way up. Leaning his nose down and smelling them. A thankful smile spreads across his face. “They smell so.. like they’re sweet.” He says and the way he talks, Magnus is left in a haze. 

“They’re Amaryllis’, symbolizing _worth beyond beauty_.” He explains thoughtfully. Alec is helpless to stand there and just smile like a complete fool, Magnus clearly chose them for a reason.

* * *

They make their way downstairs and get into the car when Alec shifts his head to Magnus. “Where are we going?”

“That’s a secret, darling. But, I promise you’ll love it.” He assures. Starting the car and making his way downtown.

They drive down there with minimal traffic since it is a Monday night and the both of them have no where to be tomorrow. They listen to music on low while laughing at everything and nothing and more often than not, Magnus finds himself getting lost in Alec’s beautiful features.

They get out the car and Magnus rounds his way to Alec whose already leaning against the car. “I forgot to mention, you look unbelievably handsome.” He compliments and the blush that follows on Alec’s face is a colour Magnus promises to never forget.

He’s looking up at Alec’s tousled hair, to his hazel eyes, down to his dark green sweater that is snug in all the right places. Paired with black jeans and brown chelsea boots. 

“Thank you.” He breathes, the blush darkening around his neck.

* * *

They walk over to the large, barn like doors that are wide open and step through. Magnus tells Alec to watch his step and allows himself melt at the sight of Alec smiling so shyly. 

Alec inhales through his nose rather purposefully and furrows his brows before speaking up. “We’re at a vineyard.” He says mostly to himself, giving Magnus’ hand a squeeze in excitement. 

“Cheater.” Magnus pokes his side, walking over to the man in charge and telling him he had booked a spot for two. 

They follow the man out back where a few benches are a spread throughout the large green yard as Magnus chooses the one closest to the lake. 

“The air is so crisp and clean.” Alec sutures, inhaling and exhaling loudly. “Tell me what the view looks like.” Alec asks, laying both his hands palm up on the wooden table and Magnus intertwines his own over top. 

“_Mm..._” Magnus hums. “Beautiful beyond words, really. Ink black hair, hazel eyes, the prettiest smile I’ve ever seen and a body like a Greek God-“

”Magnus...” Alec cuts him off, his hands tightening, unsure of how to process the words that spill from Magnus’ mouth so easily. 

“_You_ asked.” Magnus bites back, though the smile is obvious through his tone. 

“The one _in front_ of you.” 

“You _are_ in front of me.” Magnus replies, sass evident in his tone though he means well. “Alright, _dear, _we’re sitting by the lake, the yard is massive and filled with greenery, the sky is turning cotton candy pink and blue.” Magnus explains as he looks around before seeing the same man walking close with multiple glasses of wine on a wooden tray.

He sets the tray down and explains a few things before leaving the two of them to taste their wine.

Alecs picks up the first glass and takes a sip without saying a thing. “Unoaked Chardonnay, right?” Alec says after putting his glass down. 

Magnus looks down to the fold of paper sitting in front of it and is rather amused. “Correct. A favourite?” Magnus wonders, taking a sip himself and making a bitter face. 

“It’s not the worst. I can taste the creaminess, it’s heavy on the tongue. Not to mention the ginger and spice undertones.” Alec explains rather fondly. 

“Wow. I’d never have given it so much thought.” Magnus says and for a moment he’s stunned at the way Alec can describe such a thing so interacitly.

As if Alec hears his thoughts, he speaks up. “I’m able to one in on all my other senses. That’s how I can remember the taste of things better than someone who could see, most likely.” Alec explains.

”I guess you’re right since you were able to hear my thoughts as well.” Magnus adds, though he is still slightly astounded. Wondering how everything else in life is like through Alec.

“Unfortunately I’m not physic. I figured that must’ve been what you were thinking. I heard your breath hitch. It went from steady to uneven.” Alec says and once again Magnus is left in awe. He hadn’t even realized any of that himself.

“You’re turning to be just the Prince Charming I imagined.” Magnus jokes though his tone of voice tells there may be some truth to those words. 

Another man walks over to them and sets down a platter full of a variety of cheeses and Alec speaks right away. “This smells unbelievable.” Alec smiles widely before scrunching his nose. “Blue cheese .. I’m gonna throw up.” Though it’s a joke, Magnus waves over to the their host and politely asks him to get rid of it and he does. 

“You didn’t have to-“

”Imagine you throwing up on our first date. How can I expect a second? Or third?” Magnus asks, feigning surprise. 

“You just should.” Alec’s says simply, ducking his head to hide his blush. He moves his hand to the cheese platter but is met with Magnus’ hand instead.

“Then I will.” He says. “Open your mouth now.”

So Alec does as he says and is left a blushing mess once again as Magnus feeds him a piece of cheddar cheese. Then wipes his bottom lip with his thumb.

They both continue to drink the finest of wines, eat the freshest cheese and revel in the fluttering in their hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations!
> 
> Llámame si necesitas algo, hermana  
-Call me if you need anything, sister. 
> 
> No te preocupes demasiado, querido- Don’t worry about me, brother dearest 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! Please comment and let me know what you would like to see next for this series. I hope to post the next update soon! Also, I changed the series name, I’m still unsure about it though.


End file.
